Ce Sentiment qu'ils ne comprennent pas
by UsagiAmako
Summary: Sakura est une petite fille dont le coeur est remplie d'un sentiment que beaucoup connaissent, arrivera-t-elle à se déclarer à l'élu? One-shot


Usagi: Encore une preuve irréfutable de mongénie littéraire! MOUHAHAHAHAHA! Mukan: T'as pas les chevilles qui enflent toi, par hasard? --' Usagi (regarde ses chevilles): nana, nan elles sont normales! ^^ Mukan: --'

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (malheureusement) mais il ne m'est pas interdit de jouer avec!! *u*

Note: One-shot OOC avec du yaoi (SasuXNaru), Sakura est plus jeune que Sasuke et Naruto, et Sasuke n'est pas le frère de Itachi... Bonne lecture! (N')abusez (pas) des Reviews!! XD

Ce Sentiment qu'ils ne connaissent pas...

_Il pleut…_

_L'orage éclate…_

_Des larmes glissent le long d'une joue…_

_"Je ne veux pas rentrer!"…_

_"J'ai peur!"…_

_"Aide-moi!"…_

_"Ne pars pas!"…_

_"Chut… je ne te laisserais pas"…_

_"Promis"…_

**Cette balançoire… Je m'en souviendrais toujours…**

**Ce jeune homme m'a consolé, apaiser, pris dans ses bras, dis les _mots qu'il fallait…_**

**Je ne l'oublierais jamais!**

-Salut Sa-chan!

**Tiens! C'est Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?**

Sakura: qu'est ce que tu veux?

Naruto: oui, je vais bien! Et toi? Tu connais la politesse?

Sakura: bien sûr! Pas comme certain!

Naruto: pff… tout à l'heure, j'ai vu Ita-sempai vers le lac, il était seul. Niar-k, elle court vite!

Sasuke: bien sûr! L'amour donne des ailes!

Naruto: oh, Sasuke-kun! Tu vas bien?

Sasuke: ça peut aller

Naruto: qu'est ce que tu disais, à l'instant?

Sasuke: "l'amour donne des ailes", t'es bouché?

Naruto: non, et heureusement! Parce que sinon (lui prends le menton) je ne pourrais pas entendre tes gémissements quand on est que tous les deux… (regard pervers)

Sasuke: Naruto… pas maintenant…

Naruto: (le lâche et se retourne) d'accord!

Sasuke: tss… =)

**Ita-sempai au lac? Et seul! La chance!**

**Enfin je vais pouvoir lui avouer mes sentiments!**

Itachi: Sakura-san? Que fais-tu ici?

Sakura: oh! Ita-sempai!... o////o *il devait commencer à partir... dommage, je ne pourrais pas _le_ faire devant le lac* et bien… je me promène! ^^'

Itachi: en courant? =)

Sakura: oui u_u, c'est que j'ai perdu mon bracelet

Itachi: tu veux que je t'aide?

Sakura: heu… oui, pourquoi pas! ^^ * c'est ma chance!*

Itachi: =)

Les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à marcher en regardant un peu partout autour d'eux. Itachi ouvra la discussion.

Itachi: tu es sûre de l'avoir perdu par ici?

Sakura: heu… je pense, mais peut-être étais-ce vers le lac, ou au restaurant ambulant… je ne sais plus trop! ^^'

Itachi: alors nous irons voir là-bas aussi! =)

Sakura: =)

Itachi: …

Sakura: je suis désolée de vous dérangez pour ça… vous avez sûrement quelque chose d'autre à faire ^^'

Itachi: ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, aujourd'hui, je suis libre comme l'air!

Sakura et Itachi rirent.

Sakura: … =)… é.è (regard lointain)

Itachi: qui a t'il?

Sakura: je… sempai! Je dois vous dire quelque chose!

Itachi: oui? Qui a-t-il? =o

Sakura: je… je… je me souviens de _cette nuit-là_.

Itachi: moi aussi… tu devais avoir 5 ans, pas plus =)

Sakura: mais… il c'est passé quelque chose en moi à ce moment-là…

Itachi: quoi donc?

Sakura: je… quand vous m'avez pris dans vos bras… mon cœur battait très fort… je… je crois qu'a ce moment-là je… je suis tombée amoureuse de vous! U///o///U

Itachi: O.O …

Sakura: se-sempai?

Itachi: Sa-Sakura… je… je suis désolé mais…

Les yeux de Sakura s'emplissent de larmes

Itachi: mais ce n'est pas réciproque… u_u j'en suis désolé mais j-j'aime quelqu'un d'autre… u_u

Sakura: q-q-qui? T^T

Itachi: Kakashi-sensei.

**Mon cœur se brise… mon unique amour, l'homme de ma vie aime… mon sensei!**

**La vie est faite de bien des choses mais celle-ci est la pire…**

**Mes larmes coulent et je ne peux plus rien faire…**

**J'avais tellement rêvé du moment où Ita-sempai m'embrasserais devant un coucher du soleil qui se reflétais sur le lac!**

Naruto: 'faut pas pleurer, Sa-chan! =)

Sasuke: oui! La vie est faite de bien des surprises!

Sakura: Na-Naruto-kun, S-Sasuke-kun!... TT_TT (pleure dans leur bras)

Naruto: chut… on ne te laissera pas… promis…!


End file.
